2.B.A. Master
2.B.A. Master was one of the songs on Pikachu's Jukebox. It is available on the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD and the Pokémon X CD. A non-lyrical version is featured in the game Pokémon Puzzle League as the theme song for Ash Ketchum. Episodes * Beach Blank-Out Blastoise * The Misty Mermaid (US DVD box set) * Clefairy Tales (US DVD box set) * The Battle of The Badge (US DVD box set) * It's Mr. Mime Time (US DVD box set) * Snow Way Out! * Go West, Young Meowth * Fire and Ice * Pallet Party Panic * Pikachu Re-Volts * In The Pink * Bye Bye Psyduck * The Joy of Pokémon * A Way Off Day Off * Bound for Trouble * The Stun Spore Detour * The Rivalry Revival Characters Humans * * * * * * Ritchie Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Sparky) * (Zippo) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * * * * * (×3) * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics Go! Go! Whoo! So you want to be a Pokémon Master? I got 2 B the one, the only one who can withstand the test 'n B the best. I got 2 strive, keep up the drive, B a Master. It takes a different kind of skill and I won't stop until 150 Pokémon are mine. I must define the art of capture (of all Pokémon). 2 B a Master... Pokémon Master! I will B writin' a brand new chapter! Poké Ball Go...Go... (all the children sing) Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na It's all about the evolution of Pokémon Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Poké Ball Go...Go... Pokémon Got my badges and my Poké Ball. Got my buddy 2 help me try 2 catch 'em all (Gotta catch 'em all!). Yo, it's all about the evolution of the Pokémon The training attaining N' bein' part of the phenomenon. B a Pokémaster icon... Ha! will B long gone But first U gotta know about the different types: , , , Flame, , , , , , , , , & ... Don't forget about ! 2 B a Master... Pokémon Master! I will B writin' a brand new chapter! 2 B a Master... Pokémon Master! I will B strivin' to be the greatest Master! Poké Ball Go...Go... (all the children sing) Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Yo, like I said before, it's all about the evolution of Pokémon Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Greatest master of Pokémon Mmmm... Somewhat impressive Now you've reached the Plateau But not yet a hero R U ready 2 meet and defeat... The Elite? Can I expect survival against your Rival? And remember... Gotta catch 'em all! Show me what you've got! Poké Ball Go...Go... Poké Ball Go! 2 B a Master... Pokémon Master I will B writin' a brand new chapter 2 B a Master... Pokémon Master I will B strivin' to be the greatest Master. Pokémon Master The greatest Master Pokémon Master I will be writin' The greatest Chapter Sing it Na na na na na na na na... Greatest Master of Pokémon Credits * Lead vocals: Russell Velázquez * BG vocals: Erika, Jake & Sara Velázquez * Produced and arranged by Russell Velázquez Trivia * A mistake in the song left out the type from the list of types. Instead, the "Flame" type, the Japanese name of the type, was included. ** This mistake was not corrected in translations of the song. In the French version, the "Flame" type replaces the Flying type, and in the version, neither the Poison type nor the "Flame" type are mentioned, presumably to simplify the synchronization of music and lyrics. * Another mistake occurs in the version: the Grass type was replaced with "Hay" type and the Bug type with "Microbe" type. * Although the lyrics sung are "R U ready 2 meet and defeat... The Elite?", the official lyrics have "Elite Four", instead of "Elite" by itself. ** In the and versions, the song does not mention "The Elite" at all, instead mentioning fighting the leader of Team Rocket. ** The Latin American version omits the Elite Four references too. Instead, the voice actor for Giovanni delivers a generic speech regarding a fight. * Sheet music for this song is included in , Pokémon Five-Finger Piano and Pokémon 2.B.A. Master: Recorder Fun!. * This song's name is inconsistent. It is also known as 2B a Master, 2BA Master, among other names. In other languages Be A Master |da= Pokémon Master |fr_ca=Le plus grand Maître Pokémon The Greatest Pokémon Master |fr_eu=Le plus grand Maître Pokémon The Greatest Pokémon Master |de=Wie Wird Man Meister? How Do You Become a Master? |he=להיות מאמן |el= |hu= Become a Master |it=Tu Sei Un Master You Are A Master |no= Pokémon Master |pl= I Will Be A Master |pt_br= To Be a Master |pt_eu=Ser Um Mestre Be a Master |ru= Pokémon-Master |es_la= I Have To Be a Pokémon Master |es_eu=Maestro Pokémon Pokémon Master }} Category:Pikachu's Jukebox songs de:Wie wird man Meister? (Musiktitel) es:Tengo que ser un maestro Pokémon/Maestro Pokémon fr:Le plus grand Maître Pokémon zh:2.B.A. Master（歌曲）